


Tales of Earth-X: The Fall

by Writer207



Series: Tales of Earth-X [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Earth-X (CW DC TV Universe), Rebuilding, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: Earth-X, the Earth so horrible it has no number. Citizens, resembling the inhabitants of Earth-1 and Earth-38, live under the strict regime of the New Reich, inspiring patriots and rebels alike. Sometimes they resemble their other-Earthly counterparts, but more often than not they are very different and are living completely different lives.The Fall: The story of how Earth-X eventually falls and how it is being rebuilt as the Republic of America.
Series: Tales of Earth-X [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089840
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, nor will I ever support nazism, but the nature of the story does require me to dive deep into the heads of those characters who are nazis. I do not agree with their ideals nor their beliefs; I am merely trying to write an entertaining story with a strong sense of good vs. evil.

This part is the shortest and final part of this book. Instead of looking at individuals who made a difference or looking at the history of three major families as well as one minor family, we will dive deeper into actual changes made to make the Fall of the New Reich possible. This is the culmination of everything that has happened beforehand and its result is the reason why I wrote this book: free speech in a free country, and writing a history book that isn't as dry because of content or recent occurrences.

The first chapter will detail what happened during the three months running up to the election of the Führer. In those three months, many events began that triggered other events, which will greatly impact what happened after the election. This time after will be described in chapter two, along with every step that would turn the New Reich into the Republic of America. The final chapter will take a look at the world beyond the Reich or Republic and how its fall has impacted many countries all over the globe.


	2. Fall of the New Reich

The campaign was kick-started with events held in Star City. Since neither of the candidates had any idea how to launch a campaign, how to organize and hold these events, they both started rather clumsily. They had made the same number of mistakes regarding organization and event planning. But the people also had no idea what was to be expected of a campaign and which mistakes people could make, they easily forgave the candidates or didn't notice these mistakes.

Ray and Thea both made pamphlets with their own brilliant ideas for the New Reich or with damning information about the other candidate. They printed posters and either told or bribed private citizens into hanging them on their front doors, windows, or lawns. They also extended their campaigns to the internet, with ads on every website.

As far as I understand it, there are two major differences with the way the New Reich oversaw the campaign as compared to the United States of Earth-1 (if we don't take into account how long a campaign usually lasts). The first thing is that Ray and Thea never directly faced each other in a debate. They held their rallies and appeared at public events, but never did they stand face-to-face with a moderator asking questions. Secondly, to ensure every voice is heard and the process is fair, everyone above the age of sixteen must cast their vote. The New Reich's citizen register would be used to see who voted and to punish those who did not. This way, nobody could complain about the wrong person being elected as Führer based on voter turnout. The only one they could complain about would be the new Führer or the system implemented to elect them. and those were the two things citizens would not dare to criticize.

These events happened during the three months that Thea and Ray were allowed to campaign, mainly January to March 31, 2018.

Almost immediately after the candidates launched their campaigns, General Schott gave the command for his men to go out on the streets. They did not act out nor did they attack anyone, but their sporadic and vocal presence did keep the government on their toes. Whenever military or police arrived on the scene to arrest them, they would go into hiding until the military and police were gone. These people never did anything illegal, but the police and military were still allowed to use lethal force.

The Freedom Fighters' presence also meant a heightened military and police presence. As a result, the citizens would not feel as safe on the streets. They were used to police and military marching out on the streets, but not to such an extent as was happening now, with almost triple the number of soldiers or officers. It was a phenomenon they were not familiar with. At the end of January, conflicts escalated as some Freedom Fighters became bolder in their actions and the military reacted accordingly.

At one point, Blitzkrieg had decided to end the fighting and showed up. The Flash also came and countered Blitzkrieg's attacks. During the last week of January, the Flash and Blitzkrieg fought each other at least ten times with little time to recover from the attack. Blitzkrieg often initiated the battles, while the Flash protected the Freedom Fighters. Just once did the Flash attack the military first and force Blitzkrieg to retaliate.

Both Thea Merlyn and Ray Palmer condemned the Freedom Fighters' behavior and made the eradication of the rebels an intrinsic part of their campaign promises. Miss Merlyn, as acting Führer, also promised to take immediate action against the Freedom Fighters and authorized violent actions to stop them, since the rebels were 'disturbing the peace'. After this announcement, the Freedom Fighters slowed their efforts and Blitzkrieg no longer deemed it necessary to intervene – the Flash no longer appeared as well, because of Blitzkrieg not returning.

At the beginning of February, some concerning news came from Australia and reached the New Reich government. Even though they had already captured the east coast of Australia, including their capital, a couple of months ago, the Australian military was striking back. Some well-planned airstrikes, as well as surprise attacks down in Adelaide, caused trouble for New Reich troops. The attacks were so persistent, the Australian military managed to recapture Adelaide and the New Reich troops had to fall back.

The report was bleak. About thirty percent of the troops were killed in the attacks and forty more percent were injured. This counts those who only suffered scratches as well as those who were mortally wounded at the time this report was written. Morale was dropping at an alarming rate, even in the areas where the Australians hadn't dared to strike back. Action needed to be taken quickly to bring up morale, have a win and hit the Australians where it hurts. Taking back Adelaide was a top priority, as well as eliminating the indigenous non-white people of the Australian inland.

Thea Merlyn had her top military advisor deal with this situation. Disregarding what the troops there may have wanted and thinking only of a quick victory for the New Reich, the advisor decided to push back harder with more weapons and more troops. One of the men who would lead a small battalion in the north of Australia was Quentin Lance.

At around the same time this news arrived, Leonard Snart returned from his adventurous escapades with the Earth-1 time-traveling heroes. Freedom Fighter Ray Terrill was excited to see his boyfriend return home safely. The next day, they were engaged to marry. They did decide to put it off until the New Reich was peaceful and no longer controlled by the current homophobic government.

Thea Merlyn's decision to violently hit back in the streets was taking a toll on the Freedom Fighters. Within the population, support for the rebels grew. Riots happened out of the blue – the people came to the streets to support their local Freedom Fighter from the police and military, which often ended in violence, riots, destruction of private property and looting. Miss Merlyn's actions seemed to have the opposite result of what she intended. Support did not weaken but grew.

During one of these riots mid-February, the military special forces were called. Shots were fired, innocent people were killed. One of the non-lethal casualties was general Winn Schott. He was lucky another Freedom fighter was nearby to take him to safety, to a doctor that was sympathetic to the cause. General Schott did not immediately wake up – it seemed he was alive, but barely.

A power vacuum was created within the Freedom Fighters. It only lasted for three days, when an experienced fighter took the position. Mari McCabe, one of the five on David Palmer's list, took the leader position without much infighting. The Freedom Fighters knew to put any squabbles behind themselves to allow Mari to lead, at least until general Schott had recovered from his wound and woke up.

The last major event of February concerned a camp break-out. Felicity Smoak, who survived the camp until November of 2017, has been sent to Quentin Lance, who wanted to test the Führer – as portrayed by Earth-1 Oliver Queen – on his ruthlessness. Felicity was given a gun and ran. She had been missing ever since, though she has not been quiet. While she did stay low, she finally appeared on the Bew Reich's radar again when she attempted to storm one of the prison camps near Star City, where her mother was supposedly held. Along with some men, she succeeded in freeing many prisoners. Still, the escaped prisoners would all be caught or were killed by the end of March. Felicity remained out of the New Reich's hands.

This break-out sparked a national debate on what to do about the prison camps; whether they became more full and needed to build more or whether they needed more guards to guard the increasing prison population. They did not come to an immediate conclusion and this would also become one of their main campaign talking points, leaning heavily into military involvement on friendly or foreign soil. Even if that had little to do with prison camps other than the military having to guard those prison camps.

At the start of March, the final campaign month, tensions in the streets rose again. Clear factions were not only forming based on whether you supported the rebels or not, but also based on which candidate you supported. Supporters of miss Merlyn may start to harass and attack the supporters of Mr. Palmer, and vice versa. It became such a problem that both candidates filmed ads that condemned the violent actions of their supporters and called for compassion. They stated their supporters shouldn't attack someone for their candidate preference. Still, animosity was baked into this society and so they instead called for violence against rebels. The ads only had a minimal reach and not minimal impact; not much changed.

To keep the peace, Ray Palmer and Thea Merlyn sent Steel and Roy Harper to the streets to discourage their respective supporters from hurting the other the same time, the Freedom Fighters and military were also on the streets. Both the henchmen almost lost their lives to some zealous Freedom Fighters who saw their chance. These Freedom Fighters were never found and Roy and Steel recovered from their wounds easily.

At one point, during the second week of March, the tensions rose high enough for Rory to return from Nicaragua and try to defuse tensions in the region where he originally came from. Rory had not expected that his appearance there would cause such a riot that the people from the neighborhood overwhelmed him and knocked him out. Freedom Fighters that were nearby could prevent them from killing the Ragman.

The Freedom Fighters took the rags from the young man and made him a prisoner. They were smart enough to keep the rags at a different facility than Rory, so that if he were to escape, he would not have immediate access to his rags. It was to Rory's disadvantage and as insurance to keep Freedom Fighters safe.

Rory Regan escaped too quickly for any rebel's liking. He took some lives as he fled from the facility ten days later, but he did not find his rags. The three people who knew where they were, were set to move to another part of the country soon. The rags were also unlisted in the inventory; its box warned for dangerous contents and not to open at any cost. The Freedom Fighters guarding this box would obey – as of writing this chapter, we know this box exists, but the rags themselves haven't been found yet. Rory returned to his brother with minimal injuries, but with a damaged pride and a newly ignited grudge against the Freedom Fighters.

The strangest and most important event of this three-month campaign was the second coming of Earth-1 heroes during the last two weeks of March.

According to testimonies from these heroes – or "Legends", as they called themselves – they came to this Earth when Earth-X's Rip Hunter had kidnapped their Sara Lance and stole their jumpship to get back in favor with Ray Palmer. This did not affect Rip Hunter in any way, for he was disposed of again. Ray did keep the gifts that Rip Hunter had presented to him.

Half of the Legends, upon arriving on Earth-X, went to rescue Sara while the other half remained with the Freedom Fighters. There they met Mari, general Schott, Ray Terrill and their old friend Leo Snart.

The Legends who went to rescue Sara failed, though they were able to free Steel from the white room – all this at the cost of the Earth-1 döppelganger of Ray Palmer, who was captured himself. Dr. Palmer from our world kept the two prisoners as trophies; it is unknown whether he wanted this Sara to be his new partner, for this was never confirmed.

In the meantime, Steel caused trouble at the Freedom Fighter base. He did nothing unless people explicitly told him to, including going to sleep or even eating. His presence alone riled up many Freedom Fighters, who saw Steel as their enemy and who might be tempted to tell him to jump off a cliff. Steel was primarily protected by his Earth-1 döppelganger and Mari McCabe, who were willing to vouch for Steel.

Steel became Mari McCabe's pet project to try to undo the brainwashing while the Freedom Fighters and the Legends tried to get their Ray and Sara back. This endeavor was meticulously planned to take into account many factors, but they had not counted on Steel actively making a choice.

Steel rapidly regained his speech (he was almost non-verbal), critical thoughts and a free will that closely aligned with what his adopted brother wanted. He expressed the need to return home to Ray, who had done nothing to stop the brainwashing. They had to lock Steel's door so that he did not run back to his brother to betray the Freedom Fighters.

In the meantime, miss Merlyn learned her opponent had taken two Earth-1 heroes hostage and requested they be placed under the care and supervision of the New Reich. Dr. Palmer refused. They did plan to meet up at a remote location, a park outside of Star City, where they would have privacy. Dr. Palmer revealed these plans to his prisoners on the eve of their escape.

The Legends' own speedster found Sara and Ray on the streets and returned them to the Freedom Fighters. The two notified general Schott about the meeting. The General planned an attack while the Legends were free to go home, now they had retrieved their missing members. However, their Nate Heywood wanted to stay a little longer because he worried about Steel.

Nate was rightly worried – Steel broke free and went to the location of the meeting, where there was a possibility he would betray the Freedom Fighters' main base location. Their plans had to be rushed, now their loose cannon had freed himself.

Dr. Palmer and miss Merlyn, accompanied by Roy Harper, had arrived in the park, three days before the election would take place. At the same time, the Freedom Fighters, Legends, and Steel arrived on the scene as well. a fight broke out in the park. It did not last very long, but it did have a great impact on the course of the New Reich.

Too many things happened and there is no surveillance footage to go over – the park is a literal blindspot of the Star City security camera grid. Still, I will attempt to describe the most important parts of what happened.

The Freedom Fighters managed to take down many of the security guards of miss Merlyn and Mr. Palmer, but they did not succeed in killing the two candidates or even capturing them. Steel, in the end, had not come to betray the Freedom Fighters, but to confront his brother about the truth now that he had regained a little bit of agency. Sara found herself backed into a corner and was almost killed by Roy Harper, but Mr. Palmer killed him before Roy could strike. He also allowed Sara to escape with her life; he described it later as "a moment of weakness". Furthermore, miss Merlyn was shot by one of Mr. Palmer's surviving and rather fanatical security guards. The Legends eventually returned home after general Schott convinced them they could handle the situation, and so did Mr. Palmer.

The press learned of what happened in the park through eyewitnesses. But what they remembered did not match the reality of what happened. these witnesses believed it was Ray Palmer himself who had murdered miss Merlyn, instead of one of the security guards injuring her. When they learned this, the citizens rioted yet again, especially Thea's supporters and Ray's supporters who felt betrayed.

This time, there was nothing the military could do about the overwhelming numbers that came to the streets to protest against Ray Palmer – or, if they were Freedom Fighters, against the New Reich in general. Those who still wanted to see Mr. Palmer as their Führer met the protesters and professed their support for their favorite candidate. The two groups clashed and when the police and military forces tried to keep the peace, the rioters turned on them and attacked.

One of the military generals on the scene authorized the use of lethal force of both military and police to keep the riots under control. That evening, on the 29th of March, many people lost their lives and many more were injured. There was no discrimination; supporters of Thea or Ray, black or white or otherwise, everyone was equally targeted.

General Schott saw his chance and stepped up. His Freedom Fighters largely remained out of the rioting crowds. Now, most of the Star City military was on the streets, General Schott attacked the Star City military headquarters and captured the base. He then filmed a message for the nation, exposing all the dirty military secrets they had found in the base and, subsequently, the many secrets the New Reich had kept from the public at large.

This was the first step in taking back the nation for the people and dethroning the current regime. That day, barely two days before a new Führer would be elected, was one of the big pivot moments necessary for the fall of the New Reich.


	3. Republic of America

In the previous chapter, we looked at what could later be described as the Fall of the New Reich. As a governmental institution, it still existed where we left off. Everything described in this chapter will not necessarily be attributed to the Fall of the New Reich alone, but I predict it will be examined as the founding of a new nation that would later be known as the Republic of America.

* * *

We left off with General Schott, who – now fully recovered from old wounds – stepped up and took control of the main military headquarters in Star City where most of the military leaders usually worked from. He attacked at the same time soldiers in the streets tried to stop the riots by killing everyone on sight. That evening, the General had sent out a message to the people in which he revealed all military and New Reich secrets, such as how many people had died in active duty instead of being missing, all unknown horrors of the prison camps and military spending -an incredulous amount of money was spent on the already strong military, which could have been used to finance better education and infrastructure.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters took over the Führer's office and his home. They arrested Ray Palmer as well as Thea Merlyn (guards were placed in- and outside of her hospital room) and they executed some of the cruelest advisors in the Führer's council.

Now most of the leadership that adhered to the current totalitarian regime, General Schott took control as the temporary leader of the nation of April 2nd. Only the rebels and those who supported the rebels were happy to see him there; the others – a group that consisted of white upper to middle-class citizens – did not like this change and would rather have a Führer who continued the traditions of this nation they had flourished in.

But the General made sure not to suddenly implement all necessary changes. He made a plan with some of his advisors to make sure this transition from totalitarian to democratic would slowly ease those who weren't content with the changes into the idea of the Republic. It began with freeing those who had been wrongly imprisoned. The next phase included more rights for minorities, dismantling prison camps (but keeping the jails) and reforming the justice system as not to so heavily rely on the prison camps. Then, the focus turned to deprogramming people. They combatted the instilled propaganda with re-education programs, pamphlets and tv shows that would help, implicitly and explicitly, showcase the right type of behavior. In addition to this, education was heavily reformed so the youth would not be indoctrinated by New Reich textbooks and teachers. This would help ensure that, over the years, racism and misogyny and discrimination may become something of the past. They may not be able to eradicate it, but they could diminish the number of people who discriminated against others because they were well-off white straight people.

It would take a while to deprogram the people this way, though drafting and accepting laws would facilitate it. General Schott was no fool: people will still riot. People may take over the country in the name of the New Reich and attack the new government. Some soldiers with expertise may lead them. People took to the streets to protest, but there always were counter-protests, and nobody died because the police did their job without showing partiality. General Schott was still hopeful this new Republic would be tolerant one day, even if there was a high chance he would not be around to see it.

On the military level, they decided to dismantle the New Reichsmen program. It produced too many loyal members who pose a real threat to the new establishment. The Freedom Fighters joined those soldiers who did not particularly feel too bad about the New Reich as an institution being gone. Together, they hunted down the New Reichsmen still out there.

This was not as difficult as they thought it would be. Many New Reichsmen were more than happy to fight the Freedom Fighters unprepared, though none of them were apparently smart enough to group together and launch one big attack. this played out in the Freedom Fighters' favor, considering this enabled them to round up the New Reichsmen rather easily.

The Siren was one of the last remaining New Reichsman to be captured. She was good at evading capture, even with Ray Terrill and Leo Snart on her tail. This cat-and-mouse game was interrupted by Earth-1 Barry Allen, who asked Snart to help with an Earth-1 radioactive meta-human. Leo agreed and the Siren followed, which was a crucial mistake. She returned home a prisoner, and she was locked away in a cell that dampened powers, just like many of her meta-human colleagues.

During the week following these events, Ray Terrill and Leonard Snart got married. Recently, the Republic had legalized gay marriage to give minorities the same rights other citizens already enjoyed. General Schott was invited but did not show up because he was too busy. The Earth-1 Flash did show up, as did the Legends in support of their friend. The two men were legally wed and semi-retired from the Freedom Fighters. They lead a mostly normal rural life far away from the city.

For the time being, they did still fight people who were against this new institution. The riots were mostly kept under control by the police with the assistance of the Freedom Fighters – they were allowed to protest, but if it turned violent, the police would make sure nobody got hurt and the rioters did not do too much damage. The one thing these people could complain about was the fact that the police reprimanded them after they had shattered a window, hurt someone else or looted some store. That was on them, not on the Republic.

In the first half of May, Blitzkrieg finally decided to show up again in support of the New Reich, killing those who stood in his way and becoming the face of the traditionalist New Reich citizens who want things to stay the way they are. The Flash often fought him during this period and their fights often ended without a definitive winner; both of them would then speed away only to meet one another at a later date, where this cycle would continue.

Eventually, the Flash and Blitzkrieg fought their last fight in July of 2018. Blitzkrieg released such a high amount of energy, he unintentionally leveled a small village. Wally returned to see Blitzkrieg weakened, but Barry was still willing to fight. However, when Wally gained the upper hand, Blitzkrieg ran away without admitting defeat. It was the last time the Flash would defeat Blitzkrieg in combat, but not the last time they would see one another.

At the end of August, five months after General Schott seized power, the last New Reichsmen finally showed up. his name was Rory Regan and he had stayed under the radar by faking his death. He had been planning an attack on the new public Freedom Fighter building, that often was defaced and vandalized, but nobody had tried to put a bomb inside the building to blow it up yet.

That was Rory's plan. He came at a busy moment with the bomb in a backpack. He dropped it off somewhere inconspicuous, where it would explode, and mingled with the crowd a little before attempting to leave the building. However, someone had recognized him and tried to arrest him. it took five Freedom Fighters to subdue in, but Rory refused to be taken prisoner. He broke the cyanide tooth and died within seconds; the Freedom Fighters couldn't save him. They rightly assumed he did not come here just to walk around and found the bomb, defusing it before it could blow up.

When all of the above was happening, Steel was fighting the brainwashing and was getting extremely close to letting go of everything he was programmed to do. Mari McCabe has helped him greatly with his progress. He learned to trust her and all of the Freedom Fighters, as Mari had trusted him unconditionally. After learning of his successful deprogramming, no news of regarding Steel – or Nate Heywood, as he had started to call himself again – but it was rumored Nate and Mari had become romantically involved through the unofficial therapy sessions and that they were dating now. Mari does not speak of it and Nate specifically stated he did not want to be in the center of attention. He had led a life of suffering and did not want the media or anyone else to drag it out. He would like to stay out of the media to lead a calm and normal life, for as far as that was even possible anymore. Mari helped him with this and supported his decisions, explaining them whenever some reporter asked her what happened to this mystery soldier called Steel. The media fortunately have failed and still fail to make the connection between Nate Heywood and Steel.

Blitzkrieg, two weeks after he had last been seen fighting the Flash, crossed the ocean once again and left for Germany. It would be the last time he would return to Germany as a New Reich/American citizen. The Flash anticipated he would return home at one point, being the last Palmer brother still loyal to the New Reich.

But Blitzkrieg had been doing more in Germany beyond the diplomatic visits. He did not go to the New Reich embassy, but the house he had bought there. He met a nice woman who lived nearby with "good moral values", according to those who knew him well. He was not as loyal to the New Reich as he was to Germany, which had started to view as his home. Nobody suspected Barry Allen would openly denounce the New Reich for what it was becoming – he'd rather join a similar-minded country than to fight for the one that was "lost to the rebels".

Mr. Allen was not wrong – it was lost to the Freedom Fighters and the laws they tried to put into place, including fair elections on a city level. Mayors, previously appointed by a Führer-appointed state governor, were now to be democratically elected by the citizens.

One good example transpired within Star City itself. Against all odds, the way of living had already improved since General Schott came to power. Especially peculiar were the people vocally defending a possible candidate as soon as Schott signed the law into being. Their candidate was Adrian, District Attorney and highly involved with the meta-human population that refused to ally with the New Reich. Almost all of his clients, who were previously thrown in prison camps, had been released and Mr. Chase also helped the General draft some of the laws when asked.

But Adrian Chas did not want to be the mayor. Instead, keeping this new law in mind, he offered to help set up the election and he promised to run, but only if more candidates stepped forward. In the end, Chase ran against three other Star City natives. The campaign lasted a couple of weeks, so the city would finally have a mayor. A born leader called Sebastian Blood bested Adrian Chase by only a few percentage points and Star City then had a new, progressive mayor.

Around the time that mayor Blood took office, around the beginning of October, tragic news came back from Australia. Over these months, general Schott had to fight to bring soldiers home who were fighting abroad. The time of expansionism was over; these soldiers deserved to return to their loved ones. Yet, many commanders and general in South-America and Australia strongly adhered to New Reich doctrine and were not willing to obey this command. Slowly but surely, general Schott forced the soldiers stationed in South-America to come home, but the troops in Australia still did not listen. Soldiers who did want to go home risked being executed where they stood if they dared set foot in helicopters and boats sent by general Schott to take them back.

Australia had learned the New Reich was transforming into the Republic of America and saw a chance to take their country back. When half of the original number of troops had already returned, the Australians launched an all-out attack. they took back their country and fought a weakened resistance of remaining troops. Most of them were killed and those who surrendered were kept as war prisoners. Quentin Lance also lost his life here.

At the end of October, embassies came into the news. Their embassy in Germany did not want to follow the rules the General imposed. Though they were mostly guidelines, the Germans went out of their way to try and convert confused American diplomats to the German way. That was a bridge too far, for the American ambassador in Germany wasn't attempting to do something similar. The ambassador was briefly detained and the employees who approached the republic's citizens were sent home and were banned from the country for life.

Despite protests, General Schott did not close the embassy. In the future, possibly the near future, it would be important to have diplomatic ties to Germany, one of their main rivals on a global scale. It wasn't said with as many words, but the ambassadors were good hostages and middlemen between the Republic and Germany, should the two parties every need to make a trade deal, for example. They would be important in the long run, general Schott believed. So he refused to close the embassy, while keeping in touch with the American ambassador, ready to evacuate her should it be necessary.

In an official press release, on the tenth of November 2018, it was announced that Barry Allen had become a naturalized citizen of the German state. He had visited the Republican embassy to nullify his New Reich nationality; he was now fully German, and it was a sign that Mr. Allen may never set foot in the Republic of America again.

At long last, by the time 2019 rolled around and things had grown as peaceful as they had ever been, with no signs that it was going to go downhill soon. So general Schott stepped down from his position. He believed his job was done now they were finally ready to appoint a president to oversee the new senate, filled with mostly progressive senators and a couple of conservatives.

General Schott would not completely disappear. He would go on to become the Republic's first Commander-in-Chief. While the president controlled the legislative branch of government, everyone believed it would be best if the president did not also have the power to command the troops. Separating governmental powers from military powers would reduce the risk of a future president taking of the country with their own military. Similarly, the government could keep the military in check by passing legislation to prevent any future Commander-in-Chief from staging a coup and taking over. In many eyes, this was the best solution, even if it wasn't without flaws.

This was one of the last steps taken to solidify the Republic of America as a functioning country.


	4. Earth-X

The Fall of the New Reich and the rise of the Republic of America also changed the world as we know it. This is the most speculative chapter in the book because the world's borders and politics are still changing and forming. What I will discuss is how the world looks like as of June 2019, with some speculation on events. I would like to advise you to open an atlas and look up what the world truly looks like instead of taking my word for it. By the time you read this, this may be hopelessly dated, but may still provide an interesting snapshot of history.

Besides this, I will attempt to compare and contrast how Earth-X looks like now with Earth-1. Some Earth-1 friends have kindly given me maps so I can, to the best of my ability, paint a clear picture of Earth-X to my non-Earth-X readership.

I will start with the American continents; separated in sub-continents North America and South America. North America contains Earth-1's United States, Canada, Mexico, and the many countries that geopolitically belong to Central America, as well as different islands in the Caribbean. South America starts then where Panama borders Colombia.

The biggest difference is that the Republic of America is substantially larger than the United States. The Republic comprises what Earth-1 readers know as Canada, the United States and its territories, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, and Honduras, as well as Cuba and the Dominican Republic. From Nicaragua southwards, the countries of Central and South America have remained pseudo-independent in a system, not unlike the former British Commonwealth. The countries have the power themselves, but they ultimately have to answer to the New Reich's Führer.

This is the biggest reason soldiers were sent to South America. Not to trample a blooming rebellion, as the previous government tried to make its people believe, but to march through the streets to intimidate anyone who ever tried to instigate a rebellion against the New Reich, including disobedience from local governments. It was an effective method that resulted in laws largely corresponding with New Reich laws.

These countries were still very much intimidated by the Republic of America when it was founded and when the troops had long returned home. The Republic's president had taken it upon himself to visit each country on the American continent that had been intimidated into being a vassal state. Once there, he signed an agreement that ensured the Republic's political involvement would be a crime in both countries. They prohibited citizens of the Republic from holding any position of power in these countries (unless they were naturalized citizens) and in the Republic, politicians were not allowed to influence any citizens of these countries to take certain actions during elections. Only time will tell whether this strategy is viable and whether it ensures the Republic won't dominate them any longer. I suspect it is a good short-term solution; but for the long term, when the New Reich becomes less of living memory, it may become a problem.

The most important take-away is that these countries have their autonomy back and that the Republic will not be involved in these countries at all unless they asked for help themselves.

Now we move on to Europe. After the Second Great War, Germany or Italy occupied the European countries. Sandwiched between these empires is Switzerland, a country that remained neutral and played their cards just right to still be an independent nation. Italy encompasses all of southern Europe, including Spain and Portugal, Yugoslavia and Greece, all the way to Hungary and Romania. Germany had seized control of Northern Europe. This included the British Isles, Iceland, and the Scandinavian countries. The Soviet Union had taken over the Baltic states and captured some more miles inside the European continent.

The Republic of America has little influence on European states. But the diplomatic relationships had changed remarkably. There were better diplomatic relations with Switzerland, who had not reached out to the continent of America since it found safety in being the mediator between Italy and Germany. The Republic's president saw it as a priority to have an ally in Europe, even if Italy and Germany weren't willing to cooperate beyond meager trade agreements.

The Middle East has been largely left alone, though these nations there grew with the European example to look up to. They saw successful expansions and how a nation really could thrive, to the example of the New Reich and Germany. It is one big country, though many sources do not agree on the name, since many regions adopted different names for the nation that emerged. In the Republic, they know it simply as Arabia, while they may call their country something different.

The continent of Africa has been in turmoil for most of the time the Republic was still the New Reich. Italy had seized control of the utmost northern countries, almost turning the Mediterranean Sea into Their Sea again. Germany tried to colonize the southern countries, but Italy dissuaded them from doing anything but building adequate ports. But Germany already had a lot of territories and was barely keeping their growing population satisfied and under control; they did not want to add revolting Africans to their long list of problems.

So, Africa remained largely the same. Some countries were accepted and recognized by the other largest nations one way or another and I can state that most of the countries on the Earth-1 map came into being on Earth-X. It may not have been the exact same way since it had less European involvement in the twentieth century and was left to their own devices after the Second Great War, but the result was still similar enough.

I have not yet spoken about Asia or Oceania, largely because they have remained the same since the Second Great War began. North Korea went to war with South Korea, ending in a stalemate; a peace agreement has not yet been formally signed. The islands around Oceania that were under Japanese control remained under that control, but those the New Reich had conquered regained their freedom. Australia has been growing into a better economy and a better living standard since the Republic had left the continent and its people alone. The Australian government has not yet replied to the promise of a trade agreement and a better diplomatic relationship with the Republic of America. I believe that eventually, when some years have passed, they will reach out to the Republic, as it is always helpful to have an ally. It is also understandable they wouldn't want to reach out just yet, the trauma of being invaded still fresh in their minds.

* * *

This is how Earth-X looks like as of June 2019. These situations described in this part will change again. As I am writing this, I may have made some mistakes, for I am not completely up to date with the recent developments in regions that were not to the old Reich's interest. Some historical sources I used had been written by people belonging to the old regime and thus are biased. Still, I hope that I was mostly correct in the information I shared here.

As I am writing this, it is still unknown what the future holds for the Republic of America or any of the other countries discussed here. After publication, this book and especially this part will be redundant and outdated. That is inevitable, things always change and I cannot account for any future events, though I wish I could.

But though I mind accuracy, this detailed description wasn't the main goal of this book. The world (the multi-verse) now has a document that describes exactly how the New Reich fell. The multi-verse can learn about Earth-X, that even the evilest of empires can fall, given the circumstances are just right. Even if this part is outdated, people will see to have hope. And that is most important to me.


End file.
